


Light Up My Life

by KenTheMan



Category: A Random Soulmate AU
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bully and Nerd, Bullying, Humor, Ironic rom-com, M/M, Nerdiness, Original Character(s), Soulmates, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenTheMan/pseuds/KenTheMan
Summary: The only thing different about today is that, surprise! It’s my 17th birthday. And guess what? The time I was born is not known. NOBODY at my birth had a watch or a clock nearby to check. So, I don’t know when the search for my soulmate can officially start. You know, that whole thing where your chest lights up once you meet your soulmate, but ONLY after your 17th birthday, blah blah blah.Anyway, I’m going to go through the day and hope that it is no different from any other day. I do NOT want my soulmate to be somebody at this school. Besides, it is so tiny, what are the chances that my soulmate IS one of my classmates? Slim to none. That’s what I hope for.
Relationships: Jason/Alexander, Nerd/Bully
Kudos: 3





	Light Up My Life

I have the same routine, every day without fail. I wake up, have breakfast at home, and my mom kisses my cheek before my dad and her go to work for the day. I get dressed, wearing long sleeves and pants (mostly what my wardrobe consists of during the school year). I walk to school because, even though my parents offered to buy me a car for my 16th birthday, I am too nervous about driving. Once I arrive at school, I meet my friend Emily in the school parking lot, and we head to our chemistry class together. Classes go on agonizingly slow for how easy they are. Then, Emily and I eat crappy cafeteria food for lunch. After that, I go to gym class (changing in the stall, of course) and sit on the bleachers unless someone requires that I do something. I avoid contact, usually, with every jock in that class. I am not too interested in getting pushed around. Once that class is over, I head to my last classes, never prepared for the incessant picking done on me. Finally, once school is over, I go around back every day at 3:45 sharp and stand, waiting for Jason.

NO, this is most definitely not a rom-com. This is my own personal hell, waiting for my bully to show up so I can fucking go home and get on with my day.

Every day at 3:50 (because the bastard is always late, probably hanging out with his jock friends), Jason approaches me with a smirk. He says something along the lines of “‘Sup, nerd?”, grabs me by my hair, and gives me a bloody nose or a new bruise on my stomach. Sometimes tears are shed on my end if Jason had a terrible day, which seems to be every Monday. He probably just hates coming to school after the weekend is over.

The only thing different about today is that, surprise! It’s my 17th birthday. And guess what? The time I was born is not known. NOBODY at my birth had a watch or a clock nearby to check. So, I don’t know when the search for my soulmate can officially start. You know, that whole thing where your chest lights up once you meet your soulmate, but ONLY after your 17th birthday, blah blah blah. 

Anyway, I’m going to go through the day and hope that it is no different from any other day. I do NOT want my soulmate to be somebody at this school. Besides, it is so tiny, what are the chances that my soulmate IS one of my classmates? Slim to none. That’s what I hope for.

When I woke up this morning, I sure as hell did not expect to be cornered by Jason in the boy’s locker room. Nope. I woke up this morning feeling well-rested and had a pancake breakfast made by our live-in maid (her name is Nancy. The sweetest lady ever, besides my mother). My mom and dad let me open one of my presents after breakfast (rainbow converse), and Nancy took the time to drive me to school once I had gotten ready. Chemistry and History were boring, AP English was a snooze fest, and art was - for once - entertaining. Emily got us Chick-fil-A for lunch (thank you, Emily’s employee discount), and the day was actually turning out pretty well. We were both a little late for our 6th-period classes, but that just means I don’t have to change in a stall for once,

NOPE. This is most certainly NOT turning out well. I am half-naked, standing in the locker room, and here Jason is walking towards me with an evil glint in his eye. What the hell is Jason even doing here?! He doesn’t even have a 6th-period gym! Wait, this is the new semester. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- 

“Nerd, I’m fucking talking to you!”

“Shit, uh… Hey, Jason…? Um, what are you doing here?” I quietly squeak out my words, hoping that he would just GO AWAY! Why do I hold onto hope when there is none?!

“Looks like we both were late to the gym. What a lucky chance for me to get a beatin’ in.” He smirks and punches the palm of his hand because, evidently, he is one for dramatic effect. He grabs the top of my head and leans in slightly, his lips curling into a sneer. “Ready for another lesson?”

My chest is nearly heaving as I try to calm down my sudden spike in anxiety. I blink tears away because c’mon, man, it’s my birthday! Can’t you just take a break?! All of a sudden, he’s looking down at my chest with a mix of shock and horror. Confused, I look down as well, and the sight almost makes me vomit. 

My chest, slowly lighting up with each shaky breath that I take. Jason mutters, “...What the-” just as I mumble a horrified “...- fuck!”

Then, I look to his chest as it glows faintly, then suddenly oh so bright.

“Y-your chest is…” I start to say.

“Wait… NO - SHIT!”

“T-that means… we’re-!”

Then, we’re both wrapping our arms around our respective chests, yelling, “AW, HELL NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know why I wrote this. I don't know if I am going to make this a multi-chapter thing or just keep it as a one-shot. Depends on what y'all think. If anyone reads this, should I add more chapters? Should this be an entire book? I don't know. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
